Capricho Eterno
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Cuando él la miró, imponiéndose sobre Adán, supo que sería una excelente reina


_[Drabble]_

**Capricho Eterno**

—Lilith & Lucifer—

_Cuando él la miró, imponiéndose sobre Adán, supo que sería una excelente reina._

Disclaimer:

Hazbin Hotel Vivienne "Vivziepop" Medrano.

_Capricho Eterno_ Adilay Fanficker

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Un poco de OOC. | Semi-UA (universo alterno), ubicado antes de HB.

Notas:

Creo que ya faltaba un poco de esta pareja. Demasiado de Alastor, vamos a otra pareja igual de interesante. Ojalá les guste.

Me basé un poco en lo que se dice acerca de lo que ocurrió entre Lilith y Luzbel.

* * *

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te dije que me sueltes! —una sonora bofetada retumbó en eco por los frondosos árboles.

Hermoso, fuerte, digno y prácticamente el sinónimo de la perfección masculina, Adán no se podía creer que Lilith rechazase compartir el lecho con él.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar, Adán!

—¿Por qué me rechazas? —se indignó él—, ¡soy tu compañero!

—¿Y crees que sólo por eso vas a montarte encima mío como si yo fuese un animal en celo? —Lilith se miró sus grandes senos, los cuales, desnudos, estaban marcados con rasguños y una que otra mordedura—. Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarme así.

—No te quejaste antes.

—Lo hice, pero nunca me has escuchado. Sólo te importa tu propio placer, si yo lo siento o no jamás te ha importado —apretando los dientes, Lilith comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás—. Y ni se te ocurra seguirme.

Ella se apresuró para alejarse de Adán.

Siempre era lo mismo con él. Desde que Dios la creó para ser "la compañera", Adán la había tratado más como un objeto, algo que sólo debía mirar por él. Un objeto de su propiedad.

¿Por qué no podía ser ella quien lo montase a él durante el sexo? ¿Por qué ella nunca sentía placer cuando Adán lo tomaba todo de ella? ¿Qué hacia a Adán un ser más valioso? Ambos nacieron de Dios, creados con el mismo barro.

En resumen, Lilith no era inferior a Adán, y jamás se sometería a sus egoístas deseos carnales. Él no la merecía y se podía ir a quejarse con Dios por eso todas las veces que quisiera, Lilith ya había elegido.

Lo decidió.

Si Adán quería a una mujer que le siguiese como hacían los perros, que Dios le crease otra mujer y a ella la dejasen en paz.

Aún así lloró mucho a las orillas de un río solitario. O no tanto.

—Bella criatura, ¿por qué lloras?

Al girarse y mirar a quien le había hablado, Lilith sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.

¿Quién era él? Tan hermoso y galante. Elocuente y poseedor de una esencia desconocida pero deliciosa que invitaba a enterrar el rostro en su cuello e inhalar por toda la eternidad. Todo atractivo de Adán, palidecía ante él.

—¿Quién es usted? —susurró encantada con el impresionante aspecto de este desconocido. Y es que se supone que ella y Adán eran los únicos seres que habían heredado la semejanza física con Dios.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancias, pequeña. Soy un simple ser perdido que no pudo evitar acercarse a ti y saber si te puedo ayudar en algo —sus ojos azules brillaron con sensualidad—, lo que tú desees.

Algo le dijo a Lilith que rechazase la mano de aquel desconocido y volviese con Adán. Pero un encanto natural en este hombre, o lo que fuese, la había atrapado en su hechizo.

Al instante en que él la jaló suavemente hacia sí mismo y la inclino hacia atrás para depositar un electrizante beso en su piel, Lilith sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Complacida. Emocionada. Impresionada.

Por otro lado, cuando él (en su forma de serpiente) la miró, imponiéndose sobre Adán, supo que sería una excelente reina.

Así que una vez que Lilith probó el sabor de la lujuria y lo que Lucifer podía ofrecerle a diferencia de Adán, no dudó en largarse de Paraíso con el único fin de levantar junto a su amado, una rebelión. La caída de Dios y toda la humanidad.

**—FIN—**

* * *

... . ... . ...

* * *

_Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble jajaja._

_Espero poder seguir escribiendo en este fandom._

* * *

**R**eviews?

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
